All's fair in love and war
by phoenix silsby
Summary: When Hermiones parents are killed she seeks comfort in an unlikely red head.
1. Despair and Heartache

**Chapter 1: Despair And Heartache**

'Noooo!'

At that moment she was aware of nothing else but the bodies lying in front of her. She knew they should have gone into hiding, if only she'd pleaded with them more she wouldn't be staring at their lifeless bodies. It was all her fault, if only she was stronger, if only she'd fought back harder. As this whirlwind of thoughts went through her mind she focused on the figure in front of her knowing this memory would be engrained in her mind forever. Then it all became too much and blackness engulfed her.

When Hermione Granger awoke all she could see was a mass of red hair. She wondered for a moment where she was and who it could be, beginning to panic. Hermione then saw familiar freckles and brown eyes.

'Ron?' She murmured her voice hoarse from lack of use.

'She's awake!' Screamed Ron and suddenly a whole crowd of faces appeared in her line of vision. Most of them were red-haired however if she looked carefully she could just make out a familiar dark head and pair of glasses.

'Are you feeling ok?' Harry asked his green eyes full of concern.

'Just a bit fuzzy.' She replied trying to sit up, ignoring the wave of nausea that was trying to engulf her. Several pairs of hands appeared to prevent her attempt.

'You need to rest.' Ron said.

Hermione flinched away from the touch looking confused. Everyone lessened their hold on her unsure if touching her was causing further distress and Hermione didn't try to sit up again. As much as she didn't want to agree with Ron, Hermione was feeling tired and before she had chance to argue she was in no need of rest, Hermione began to drift back to sleep.

Hermione was constantly in pain, whether it be in her dreams or the wounds left by the Death Eaters. She had both physical and mental scars to deal with and was finding it hard to cope. After she had woken up screaming for the 4th time in one day and had managed to re-open a deep wound yet again the healers decided Hermione should deal with her physical wounds first. It wasn't doing Hermione good to have repetitive healing spells cast as everyone put extra pressure on her already weak body. The Healers administered a dreamless sleep draught that would last a few days hoping when she awoke her wounds would be better healed and then Hermione could begin the long task of accepting what had happened to her.

After about a week it was decided the potion would no longer be safe and Hermione was woken up. It took her a few seconds to register what was going on, her entire body tingled from all the familiar healing spells and her head felt very groggy, as she took note of all this she asked the first question that came into her mind.

'Where am I?'

Glancing around the room she saw most of the Weasley's and Harry standing nervously in the background. She could tell by his expression he was blaming himself for this, but there were more important things to deal with.

'There was an attack.' Molly supplied, reaching out for Hermione's hand.

'Where are my Mum and Dad?' Hermione asked looking round for them even though she already knew the answer.

'They're dead I'm afraid.' Molly replied, tears filling her eyes at the blank expression on Hermione's face. She already knew, poor girl.

'I'm going to kill him.' Hermione stated, beginning to regain some colour. Ignoring the woozy feeling she sat up and attempted to get out of bed. Molly gently moved her back into the bed hoping Hermione would calm down.

'I know it must be difficult but don't worry we will sort out the person who did this to you.' Said Harry, his face no longer filled with self-doubt.

As Hermione sat there surrounded by the people she loved she felt safe for the first time in weeks and as the trauma of the past few weeks finally caught up with her and she fell into Molly's arms and began to cry.


	2. Still in Australia

**Chapter 2: Still In Australia**

Hermione spent nearly 2 months in hospital. She recovered far too quickly for the healers to be happy and they thought she was in denial. She still wouldn't talk about what happened and Muggle born witches and wizards were far more prone to depression, this worried everyone.

'I'm fine; please just let me go home.' Hermione protested, but Mrs Weasley was having none of it.

'You can't leave yet, the healers won't allow it.'

Hermione huffed and lay back down on the bed, she'd had someone with her at all times and it was never the person she wanted. Fed up she turned her back on Mrs Weasley decided to go to go back to sleep.

When Hermione awoke she was in a cold sweat. She knew she'd been screaming in her sleep again and vaguely remembered the nightmare which caused it. No one was running to her side which was rather unusual. Curious she sat up to see who was with her now.

'Well good afternoon Sleeping Beauty. I was wondering when you were going to wake up.'

Hermione was more shocked by the sentence than the red - head who'd said it.

'I never knew you read any Muggle fairytales.' She said, rather confused.

'Bill got me a book for Christmas; he knows how much I love them.'

'So why are you watching me now?' Hermione asked. 'I'm glad you came back, but aren't you supposed to be in Romania?'

'I handed in my notice; I'm needed here more than there.' Charlie replied. 'Mum said you were kicking up a fuss because you can't leave.'

'Well I'm perfectly fine and can't understand why they won't let me leave.'

Charlie surveyed the intelligent witch before him and realised she was in complete denial, today was going to a difficult day, she was choosing to ignore the obvious. He had always had a soft spot for her; she held the trio together and had helped destroy Voldemort, making this so much harder to witness. Unfortunately his mother's approach of also ignoring the situation didn't help.

'You do realise what happened?' He asked. 'I know you do deep down, did you realise you were screaming in your sleep?'

Hermione was shocked, she knew she had been screaming but if he had heard her why hadn't he comforted her like the others did.

'Until you begin to talk about what happened they won't let you leave.'

Hermione knew the Healers had spoken about what happened, they even showed her some effective glamour's for the scars, however if she didn't think about what happened then obviously it was all just a bad dream.

'Hermione when we found you it was awful; you were covered in cuts and burns from all the curses thrown at you.'

She knew all this but didn't want to think, Charlie's insistence on talking was beginning to annoy her and the reason for the attack was still a mystery.

'The house was blown to pieces. If we hadn't got there when we did you would be dead too.'

'Too?' Hermione asked, casting her mind back to remember who had visited her. 'Who died?'

'Oh Hermione.' Charlie sighed sadly, obviously not wanting to say. 'I knew you were in denial, Mum told you when you woke up.'

'Told me what?' She demanded, starting to become angry.

'It's your parents Hermione, they're dead.'

She couldn't believe him; the man she had fast been developing feelings for was suddenly lying to her.

'They are still in Australia.' Hermione replied, believing it to be true.

'You brought them back 2 weeks before the attack, I'm so sorry.'

Not believing him Hermione decided she needed to go see for herself.

'If you will excuse me I need to use the bathroom.' She stated before leaving a very confused Charlie sitting by her bed. After going into the hospital toilets to transfigure her hospital gown into Muggle clothing she headed down the stairs towards the front entrance. With no one giving her a second glance she walked straight out the hospital and with a faint pop apparated home.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home**

When Hermione got home she was shocked. It took a second for her to steady herself, she wasn't 100% and apparating took a lot out of her. She looked about expecting everything to be normal, but it was very wrong. The front door was boarded up, as were the windows, none of which had glass. She noticed traces of fire damage and signs had been put up by the Muggle council warning the building was unsafe. Hermione completely ignored these signs, pushed open the door and entered.

It looked like a bomb had hit, most of the furniture was broken or burned and there was glass everywhere. She worked her way through the house and then found the worst thing of all, there was blood up the stairs and along the hall. As Hermione made her way up the stairs everything she had been trying to forget flooded back full force, as the memories began to return she fled to the bathroom, was violently ill, then sunk to the floor shaking with the shock of it all.

Charlie was starting to worry, he knew Hermione may need a while but she had been gone too long for comfort. He left her room and started down the corridor towards the toilets before noticing a female healer. Charlie asked the healer to check the toilets and was worried when she returned looking panicked.

'I'm afraid no one can find her Mr Weasley. Do you have any idea where she might be?'

Panic spread across Charlie's face as her searched his brain for the answer.

'I'm not sure.' He replied. 'If you find her please send word to the Burrow. My parents will be starting to look for her.'

Charlie then ran out the building before apparating himself home.

'You did what?' Mrs Weasley yelled, beginning to go the trademark Weasley red. 'Get out there and look for her for God's sake.'

Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Harry entered the kitchen wondering why their mother had decided to shout at Charlie of all people.

'What's going on?' Asked Fred innocently.

'I lost Hermione.' Replied Charlie.

Ron instantly paled, and then began to shout at his brother.

'Where the hell is she then?'

'If I knew that I wouldn't be here, would I?' Charlie shouted back. If anyone found out what he'd told Hermione he would be in more trouble than he already was. Then he realised something.

'Well she can't have gone far can she?' Said Harry, his auora training kicking in. 'Let's start with Hogwarts, she always felt safest there. Charlie why don't you …'

Harry stopped mid sentence when he noticed Charlie was about to leave.

'I know where she is.' He stated, before apparating with no further explanation.

When Charlie arrived at the house it was just as he remembered it. He knew she would be here; Hermione didn't like to be wrong and didn't accept facts unless she had seen all the evidence. It was all his fault; he never should have mentioned her parents.

As he entered the building he saw debris from the fight was everywhere, the Muggle police had got involved over the death of Hermione's parents and hadn't begun sifting through the evidence. Charlie could imagine exactly how Hermione must have felt entering the building again and hated himself for not paying more attention and letting her come here. As he retraced the steps he had when he first entered the house he noticed the blood on the stairs, following it he knew where he was going to find her. Following the trail he made his way along the hallway towards the room he now knew to be Hermione's and slowly opened the door.

She was exactly when he knew she would be where they found her the first time. Hermione looked up at him with a face so pale it scared him.

'I needed to see it for myself.' She said as he entered the room. 'I remember it all now and it hurts so much I don't think I can stand it.'

Charlie gradually made his way towards her as she continued to speak.

'Thank-you for finding me again. I would have been lost without you.'

In one final stride Charlie reached her before pulling her close and holding her close as everything that had happened began to sink in for her.


	4. Memories

**Chapter 4: Memories**

After sending word to The Burrow and St Mungo's that she was safe, Charlie sat on the bed with Hermione. She had begun to calm down and Charlie thought talking would be the best way to deal with what had happened.

'I know you probably don't want to talk about it but the aurors need to know what happened.'

'You're right.' She replied angrily, 'I don't want to talk about it.'

Charlie was annoyed at himself; he should have known she wouldn't be willing to talk. His memories were bad enough, hers must be unbearable.

_Hermione had been missing several weeks. No one knew where she was living or who she had trusted as her secret keeper, she'd only just returned from Australia with her parents and they were reconnecting. If it hadn't been for Mrs Weasley's fantastic clock they wouldn't have known she was in any trouble. That amazing witch who had been through so much was now in grave danger and he couldn't help her. After a tip off from Ron the Order was able to track a Death Eater to her home and they were shocked by what they found._

_The scene at the Granger household was not a pretty one; the remaining Death Eaters could be heard laughing upstairs. Stepping over two bodies and trying not to think about them, they travelled upstairs looking for Hermione. On their way up they saw bloody handprints on the wall, from the splatters they had already seen it was obvious how much trouble Hermione was in. There was a pair of Death Eaters guarding a door at the end of the hallway but upon seeing the Order they instantly apparated. _

'_Hermione?' Ron started shouting, making his way down the hall. Charlie was worried they would find her dead, he didn't think he would be able to cope if they did._

'_It's no good Ron.' Said George after scanning the room. 'She's not here.' _

_Ron pounded his fists into the wall in frustration. 'Then where the Fuck is she?' He shouted in reply._

_Charlie knew Ron and Hermione were close but as time went on they seemed to be drifting apart, there were obviously unresolved issues between the two and he found himself hoping Ron's strong feelings were not reciprocated._

_Harry and the others were beginning to formulate a plan when Charlie heard a faint whimper coming from the wardrobe._

'_Shut up a second I think I heard something.'_

_Everyone looked at him as he pointed towards the wardrobe and they began to slowly open the door._

_There she was, sat in the corner clutching her wand as if it was a life-line. Charlie admired her more for managing to keep her wand yet couldn't comprehend how she'd done it. _

'_Stop playing tricks!' She yelled before, with a great effort, she began firing curses in their direction._

'_Hermione it's us' Replied Harry, dodging a well aimed hex. 'We came to rescue you.'_

'_No you didn't' Hermione screamed in reply, the anger on her face of shocking and now Charlie understood why she was so feared by the remaining dark community. 'You're not going to rescue me, just hurt me even more.'_

_It broke Charlie's heart to see her like this, the effort it was taking to maintain a fighting stance was clear and she was beginning to run out of strength. She suddenly stopped looking confused._

'_Charlie?' She was looking at him in a totally different way to the others and a brief flicker of hope crossed her face before her fighting stance returned and she confused them all._

'_Well you've shown me them all now, who's next? My parents?' Hermione seemed to have gained some strength from this and began hexing them all again with even more vigour, Ron had to dodge some powerful curses but as she was using silent magic it was difficult to tell what spells she was using._

_Charlie realised something very important, she was not firing as many curses at him, perhaps her captors had been mimicking people close to her to torment her more, however they seemed to have missed out him._

'_Hermione if you stop I can prove it's me.' He said hoping she would listen. 'What if I told you something no one else could know?'_

_The others gradually backed out of her line of vision so she could focus entirely on Charlie and listen to what he was saying. She had stopped cursing and was obviously willing to hear what he had to say, hoping it was really him._

'_Do you remember the first night we met? You came downstairs to make a cup of tea and I was there. We spent the whole night talking about dragons.' _

_Hermione began to lower her wand, Charlie's idea was obviously working. _

'_At Bill and Fleurs wedding you told me you; Harry and Ron were too young to go to war.' _

_The look in her eyes urged him to continue. _

'_And after Voldemort's defeat you told me you were scared to bring your parents back in case they hated you for what you did.'_

'_You came.' She replied softly, an expression of disbelief on her face. 'I was beginning to think you never would.'_

_Charlie slowly walked towards her and sat down, holding her close as all the adrenalin rushed out of her._

'I'm sorry 'Mione.' Said Charlie wrapping his arms round her. She curled into him obviously trying to forget. Charlie let her; he had his own memories to deal with.


	5. Do You Know How Much I Need You

**Chapter 5: Do You Know How Much I Need You**

When Charlie and Hermione arrived back at the Burrow Mrs Weasley came running out the house.

'Hermione dear are you ok?' She asked, pulling her into a hug. Hermione hugged back one handed as the other was firmly clasped in Charlie's. They entered the kitchen and were bombarded with questions

making Hermione tighten her grip on Charlie's hand. It was obvious to everyone Hermione was relying on Charlie and an extremely sour look appeared on Ron's face, before vanishing so quickly it could never have been there. Charlie then loudly cleared his throat and began to speak.

'Mione and I have decided she will not be returning to St Mungo's and if Mum allows it she will stay here.'

Mrs Weasley nodded her head in agreement and Charlie continued.

'She will be staying in my room and no one is to ask her about what happened. If you have any questions they can be directed to me.'

Ron had a face like thunder; Hermione noticed and tightened her grip on Charlie's hand even more.

'Why are you staying in his room?' Ron demanded angrily, pointing at Charlie.

'She feels safe with me, now drop-it.' Charlie replied menacingly, staring his younger brother out. Ron gave the pair a filthy look and stormed out the room without a backwards glance. Mrs Weasley ignored her youngest son's behaviour and turned to Hermione.

'Dinner will be ready in an hour dear. Did you want to go lie down before then?'

'Thank-you Molly.' Hermione replied 'Charlie will you come with me?'

'Of course 'Mione.' He replied before leading her up the stairs.

10 minutes later Charlie came back downstairs, he had left Hermione asleep in his bed as she seemed to take comfort in his scent.

'Would you like a hand Mum?' He asked as he entered the kitchen.

Mrs Weasley set him the task of laying the table and once he'd finished she asked the question he knew she would.

'Has Hermione told you anything about what happened?'

'No.' He replied. 'She will tell me when she's ready.'

Ron then entered the room and opened his mouth to speak but Charlie beat him to it.

'She's in a very fragile state Ron, please let her be.'

'I just came to say you should probably go check on Hermione, it sounds like she's murmuring in her sleep again.'

Charlie, glad for his brothers understanding, left the room.

She woke up still screaming and lashing out and the hands holding her, but they just held tighter. She could hear Charlie telling her again and again she was safe and gradually began to calm down.

'Bad dream 'Mione?' He asked as he lessened his grip.

'Very.' She replied. 'Could you please let your Mum know I won't be eating with you please?'

Charlie picked her up and began carrying her out the room.

'Don't be so ridiculous.' He said as he took her down the stairs to the kitchen.

Hermione was curled up on the sofa next to Charlie who, with some quiet encouragement, had got her to sit and eat something. She hadn't joined in the conversation but seemed more relaxed watching the chess game between Ginny and Bill. Everyone was watching except Ron, who had left the room, and the twins who were doing something in the corner. Bill wasn't doing well and didn't like the fact he was losing to his younger sister, when his knight threatened to ignore him and start controlling the game himself Hermione actually giggled.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from the corner, whatever the twins were working on had exploded and they were both missing their eyebrows. Reacting to the noise in one swift movement Hermione was off the sofa with Charlie's wand, she had refused to use hers since they rescued her. Hermione then backed into the corner and assumed a defensive stance ready to attack.

Fred started to make his way across the room to apologise but the second he got close Hermione sent him flying across the room. George went to tend to his twin as everyone else looked on to shocked to move. Ron entered the room after hearing the bang as he came running in Hermione sent him flying to land in a heap near Fred.

'Hermione your safe, there's no need to worry.' Tried Harry before dodging a curse that was sent his way. Then Charlie spoke.

'Mione don't worry. It's me.' He said softly as he began walking towards her.

The bang had scared her; it was like being back in the house. She backed into the corner taking Charlie's wand with her, flight or fight sense compromising. Someone got near and she sent them flying, someone else entered the room and she sent them flying to. As she started firing curses in the direction of the voices she suddenly heard Charlie's voice.

'Mione.'

She grabbed him and held him close then without a word crossed the room to tend to Fred.

'I'm sorry.' She said, before leaving the room and taking Charlie with her.


	6. The Road To Recovery

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination**_

**The Road To Recovery**

_She woke up and it took her a second to process what had happened. Her head hurt a lot and she realised she was lying on the floor. Standing up she went to the door to find it magically locked, unable to find her wand she pounded on the door until someone opened it._

'_What did you want?' a masked Death Eater asked._

'_Where are my parents?' She demanded. 'I want to see them.'_

_The Death Eater began laughing, which did nothing for her mood._

'_You aren't in a position to make any demands.' He jeered. 'You'll see them in good time.'_

_He shut the door and she banged on it for a while before giving up. She sat down and began to formulate an escape plan._

* * *

When Hermione awoke she realised Charlie wasn't there, however his side of the bed was warm so he couldn't have gone far.

The past month had proved difficult for them both and she hoped he wasn't tiring of her. Nothing major had happened since her first night at the Burrow and with Charlie's encouragement she was eating at least one meal a day. They had also started taking walks as Charlie attempted to bring Hermione out of her shell and they now walked as far as Ottery St Catchpole.

A bang from downstairs made Hermione jump, then she remembered the twins had resumed their experiments at Charlie's request. He'd done so much for her and she would be eternally grateful.

* * *

Charlie entered the room to find Hermione sitting on the bed. She was wearing one of his T-Shirts and a pair of shorts Having lost most of her clothes during the attack, she had taken to raiding his wardrobe, she seemed to take comfort in his scent.

Sitting down next to her Charlie pulled her into his lap.

'Morning 'Mione', any dreams last night?' He enquired

'Nothing new.' She replied

Charlie was pleased the dreams weren't getting any worse, but wished they were getting better. He held her close before revealing his plan for the day.

'I think we should go out today,' he suggested, feeling her stiffen in his arms.

'Where would you like to go?' she asked

He was very pleased she hadn't rejected the idea immediately

'Diagon Alley?'

She looked worried for a second

'I thought we could go to Florish and Blotts to get a new book for you' he reassured knowing the lure of books would be very appealing to her.

'We could visit the twins to if you feel up to it?'

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded

'If you stay with me at all times and we leave the second I say so.'

'Deal.' Charlie replied, picking her up and carrying her down the stairs.

* * *

Whist the family was eating breakfast Charlie turned to the twins.

'Fancy some visitors today?'

'Who?' Fred asked curiously, through a mouthful of toast

'Hermione and I are visiting Diagon Alley.' Charlie replied hoping no one would make a fuss.

'Could you bring me back that new cookbook?' Mrs Weasley asked. 'I would ask the twins but they are so busy at the moment.'

Eternally grateful for his mothers attitude, Charlie agreed.

* * *

Hermione was very nervous as she took Charlies hand and prepared to apparate. Having only gone as far as Ottery St Catchpole, Diagon Alley seemed a very long way, and she was feeling apprehensive.

She took a deep breath and with a pop they were gone.

They arrived in the Leaky Cauldron and Hermione instantly started to panic, there were people everywhere.

'It's ok 'Mione'. I'm here.' Said Charlie, increasing pressure on her hand.

'First stop Florish and Blotts.' He knew the lure of a new book would prevent her from leaving. They walked down the street, Hermione very close to Charlie, until they reached the bookshop.

Hermione visably cheered when they entered the shop, books always made her feel more comfortable. Charlie laughed as she dragged him to the dragon section, picked up the largest volume on the shelf and started to read.

Leaving her for a second he vanished into one of the bookshelves.

* * *

Hermione was totally engrossed in her book then she realised Charlie was missing. She stood up and spotted him by the till, putting something into his bag.

'What did you buy?' Hermione asked

'Just the book for mum.' He replied. 'Now fancy visiting the twins?'

'I'll just pay for these then we can go.'

They left the shop hand in hand and began walking towards Weasleys Wizarding Weezes when Hermione froze. She was looking straight ahead and was very pale.

As she collapsed into his arms Charlie looked where she had and he began to understand.

* * *

A/N: I wonder if anyone can guess what Hermione saw? Thanks again to my lovely reviewers, it's like being sent hugs :)


	7. Harsh Reality

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination**_

**Harsh Reality**

When Charlie apparated into their flat holding Hermione, the twins were rather confused.

'You could have walked you know.' Exclaimed George.

'I didn't want to bring here back to the Burrow; I'd never get here to leave.' Replied Charlie laying her on the sofa. 'She'll need to talk to an auror when she comes to.'

'Are you going to tell us what happened?' asked Fred.

Charlie took a deep breath before replying

'We were on our way here when Hermione saw one of the death eaters from her house. She fainted so I got her out as soon as possible.'

'Well don't keep us in suspence, who was it?' demanded George.

'I can't, it's not my story to tell.'

The twins weren't overly impressed with this, but they trusted their older brothers judgement. At this point Hermione came to.

'Where am I?' She asked, trying to sit up.

'In the twins flat. Don't try and sit up, you need some rest.' Charlie informed her, crossing the room to sit by her side. Hermione repositioned herself so Charlie could sit on the sofa, then lent on his shoulder.

'Thank-you.' She said before allowing herself to fall asleep.

* * *

_Hermione needed to get out, she'd been locked in the house for days. After being regularly submitted to the Cruciatus curse she was getting weak and still knew nothing about her parents. They didn't need her, everyone knew where Harry was and Voldemort was defeated._

_This was nothing more than sport. _

_Suddenly the door opened and in walked a familiar red-head._

'_Ron, what are you doing here?' she cried, flinging herself into his arms. 'How on earth did you find me?'_

'_Locator spell.' He replied simply, moving out of her embrace._

'_How are my parents?' she asked, looking worried._

'_They're fine.' Ron replied._

_Hermione was beginning to realise something was wrong. Ron wasn't acting like himself. As she was trying to work out what was wrong Harry entered the room, wand held high. Before Hermione had chance to move he raised his wand, an evil smile on his face._

'_Crucio'_

* * *

She awoke screaming, as was becoming the norm. Charlie wrapped his arms around her until she stopped crying, gently stroking her hair.

'Another bad dream?' he asked as she dried her eyes.

'They're getting worse.' She replied 'I can't believe I let you persuade me to come here.' She got up obviously annoyed. 'Take me back to the Burrow.'

'You know I can't do that,' Charlie replied. 'You need to talk to an auroa about what happened today.'

'Nothing happened' Hermione replied in a monotone voice. 'Now take me home please.'

Charlie tried to stare her out but Hermione obviously wasn't in the best of moods.

'Fine, but I'm not happy about it.' He replied before taking her hand and aparating her away.

* * *

He wasn't sure why he did it. The second they arrived he knew it was a big mistake.

'Why are we here?' Hermione asked a very shocked look on her face.

'I'm not sure.' Charlie replied honestly.

As Hermione walked up the familiar path Charlie followed knowing he would be needed. She walked into the house pausing at the living room door.

Charlie came up behind her

'You ok?' he asked.

She didn't reply but moved into the room.

'They moved the sofa.' She stated before moving it forward to its original position.

Charlie gasped as he noticed blood on the floor.

'They made me do that,' Hermione said, showing no emotion. 'They put me under the Imperius curse and made me torture my parents.'

Charlie moved to hold her but she pushed him away.

'Then when I thought it could get no worse, they made me kill them.'

Charlie was shocked, he hadn't expected this and began to wonder if it was what had been haunting her dreams.

'Then they left me with my wand, knowing I wouldn't be able to use it.'

She turned to Charlie, her face still expressionless.

'I think I should talk to Kingsley.' She said as a single tear ran slowly down her face.

* * *

A/N: Slight mental block with this chapter, things are starting to come together now though. Please let me know what you think.


	8. Spies and Letters

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination_**

**Spies and Letters**

After Charlie had apparated from their flat the twins had gone straight to The Burrow to let their Mum know something was up. When Charlie had arrived an hour later with a completely emotionless Hermione and request Kingsley Shacklebolt be called, she knew something was wrong.

When after several hours of talking to Kingsley a blotchy faced Hermione ran up the stairs to shut herself in Charlie's room Mrs Weasley could find out the full extent of what had happened that afternoon.

'Care to fill me in?' She asked Kingsley as he entered the room.

* * *

Hermione had wanted Charlie there whilst she explained what had happened to her but when she started saying what the death eaters had done to her he found it almost impossible to listen. When she had fled the room trying to stem the flood of tears he knew exactly where she would be.

'Mione it's me. Can I come in?' He asked, knocking on his bedroom door. The only sound he could hear was hysterical crying so he threw caution to wind and entered the room.

'Are you ok?' He asked, knowing full well she wasn't. Upon hearing his voice she flung herself into his arms.

'That was awful. Can we forget about it all now?' She asked.

'If you forget about that again I will be seriously worried.' Charlie replied, holding her tightly and allowing her to cry the tears she should have cried hours before.

* * *

'I can't stay Molly; I need to gather the order.'

Mrs Weasley was shocked at the harassed expression on Kingsley's face.

'Why? What's happened?'

'From what Hermione has told me there is someone within the order helping the Death Eaters. How else would they have got hair for the Polyjuice Potion?'

Molly looked horrified, 'Who on earth would do that? There are only a handful of us left anyway, unless it's one of the younger members.'

'It's definitely someone older; none of the youngsters would have dared pull something like this.' Kingsley replied, looking thoughtful. 'I think if we get the entire order together the answer will be clear. Hermione was fuzzy on a few details and I think she knows who it is.'

'Hasn't the poor girl been through enough?' Mrs Weasley demanded walking away; appalled Kingsley would make things so much worse for Hermione. She stormed up the stairs to find Charlie, determined to get to the bottom of the mystery.

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since Hermione's confession and the Weasleys were hoping she would begin to improve. Mrs Weasley had been furious Charlie wouldn't tell her who he suspected the spy from the order was. Unfortunately as he never mentioned the incident in Diagon Alley to Hermione he couldn't confirm his suspicions.

She had spent the first week just lying with him, her mind was finally beginning to heal after what had happened and this rendered her body unusable. She slept or cried most of the time and Charlie was sneaking nutritional potions into the small amount of food she would eat to keep her functioning. That first week she didn't want him to leave her side; he made her feel safe and secure, feelings she really needed at the time.

By the second week she was beginning to change, Charlie began to leave her side for longer periods of time and she started reading again.

This week was when Kingsley had arranged the order meeting and Hermione had not been told yet. On a rare trip to the kitchen that morning Hermione was surprised to find the entire room was florescent yellow.

'What on earth is going on?' She enquired, a small squeeze on Charlie's hand conveying the trace of fear her voice didn't.

'The twins decided to brighten the room; they thought this was a more appropriate kitchen colour.' Said Molly, fuming.

To everyone's amazement Hermione laughed before pulling Charlie to the table for breakfast. Deciding now was as good a time as ever Charlie mentioned the order meeting planned for that afternoon.

'Mione the order will all be round later. Kingsley suggested you sit in on the meeting, get a sense of normality back.' Hermione looked at him with so much venom he was shocked.

'I'm not doing it and you know why Charlie.' She said before leaving the room, breakfast forgotten.

As Charlie followed her up the stairs he heard the door slam and when he tried the door she'd magically locked it and much to his annoyance his wand was in there.

* * *

After talking to Hermione through the door for what felt like hours, Charlie persuaded Hermione to attend the meeting. They needed her to identify the spy and she refused to name him. She still wasn't happy but entered the sitting room, where everyone was gathering and sat in the chair closest to the exit.

When everyone who could attend was there Hermione got up and left the room, whispering to Charlie on the way past.

'He's not here.'

She continued up the stairs to his room planning on sitting the rest of the meeting out. She opened the door to see an owl perched on the end of her bed. Taking the letter from it she failed to notice it was addressed to Charlie. After reading the letter she let it drop to the floor as she sat on the bed in total shock wondering how the man she loved and relied on so much could do this to her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to post, total writers block but I'm happy with this chapter now. As ever please let me know what you think.


	9. The Plot Thickens

**The Plot Thickens**

After listening to his brother talk about Death Eater activity in Egypt for what seemed like hours, Charlie was convinced nothing was happening. Hermione was obviously the only target.

'I'm going to check on Hermione.' He told Harry as he left the room.

Charlie knew Hermione would be in his room so he made his way up the stairs and was surprised to find the door locked. Worried he knocked on the door.

'Hermione? Are you ok?'

When there was no reply Charlie tried several unlocking spells all to no avail. After knocking on the door again he went back downstairs to get help. Fred and George were the first people he bumped into, quite literally due to the speed he was travelling down the stairs.

'Where's the fire?' George asked, dusting himself off.

'There's no fire.' Charlie replied, looking rather confused. 'I think Hermione's in trouble and I can't get into my room.'

The twins exchanged a worried look.

'I assume you've tried unlocking the door?' Fred asked rather sarcastically.

Charlie was amazed at his brother's attitude. 'Of course I have! Don't forget there's a spy in the order and we don't know who it is.'

'You do.' The twins said in unison.

'Anyway the whole order is at the meeting downstairs.' Said George, believing himself to be stating the obvious.

'Not everyone.' Charlie replied.

As the twins absorbed this statement they began to realise who the spy was. Everything became clear, Hermione's behaviour when he was around, how he'd got the ingredients for the Polyjuice potion and why Charlie apparated Hermione straight into their flat that day in Diagon Alley.

'How have you avoided smashing his face in?' George asked clenching his fists.

'We've got more important things to deal with.' Charlie replied. 'Now let's get upstairs.'

* * *

Upstairs Hermione was re-reading the letter attempting to take in the words on the page.

_Dear Mr Weasley,_

_We are very pleased to offer you the position of Head Keeper at our reserve. Accommodation will be provided and we would like you to start as soon as possible. Please contact us by return owl to arrange a start date and moving your belongings. _

_We look forward to working with you._

_Yours sincerely _

_**Amelia Lockheart**_

_Reserve Manager_

He was leaving her. Fair enough she had spent a lot of time with him; maybe he was bored of her. Hermione had fallen for Charlie; he was the only one she believed when she was rescued. After days of torture from Death Eaters disguised as every one of the Weasleys she still trusted him. If he knew the entire truth he would never understand her feelings.

After locking the door with a spell of her own creation the no one could break, Hermione shut down ignoring any sounds from the rest of the house. She was determined to break her dependence on any of the Weasleys.

* * *

The Order meeting had finished and as Molly fussed over everyone, making tea so they would all stay, Kingsley went in search of Charlie. When Kingsley found him Charlie was by his bedroom door attempting to magically undo the lock. Fred and George were helping too, making Kingsley feel rather nervous.

'What's the problem?' He asked.

'Hermione appears to have locked herself in Charlie's room and we can't get in.' Said Fred, whilst Charlie waved his hand in a complicated attempt at wand less magic, they'd tried everything else they could think of.

'She seems to have created her own locking spell which is why we can't break it.' Charlie supplied running a hand through his already tousled hair and looking at Kingsley in desperation. 'We can't even apparate in and she's not replying when we call her.'

'Then there's nothing we can do but wait.' Replied Kingsley, watching Charlie's face crumble. 'Just try talking to her in the hope she will come out.'

Charlie transfigured a rather uncomfortable looking chair and prepared to stay there for as long as it took.

* * *

It didn't take Hermione long to realise how ridiculous she must look. Charlie knew the spy wasn't at the meeting and therefore must be worried; if she emerged with the letter he would be angry at her for over reacting. She wasn't in the mood to explain her feelings so after throwing a few owl treats into the corner for the still waiting owl she took a deep breath and opened the door. The second she opened the door Charlie jumped to his feet.

'Mione are you ok? We were worried about you. What happened?' He asked pulling her into a hug.

'I'm fine.' She replied, pulling him closer. 'We should probably let everyone else know that too.'

Mrs Weasley had made a fresh pot of tea and placed a large mug in front of Hermione as she sat down.

'Thank you Molly.' Hermione said gratefully.

'That's ok dear.' Mrs Weasley replied. 'Now if you feel up to it let's talk about this spy business.'

Hermione nodded in agreement and Charlie sat next to her on the sofa. Most of the order still remained and were obviously in business mode.

'From what Charlie has told me we know the spy did not attend the meeting today.' Said Kingsley, taking charge. Hermione nodded her head in agreement, so Kingsley continued.

'This leaves us with 3 options. Alastor Moody, Mundungus Fletcher and Ronald Weasley.'

A/N: Sorry about the insanely long wait for this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Hopefully this will answer a few questions. Probably won't though.


End file.
